


Blind

by slacktension



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slacktension/pseuds/slacktension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bolin and Asami's second time, and Bolin decides to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Asami raised the pen filled with white ink, carefully lining it against the line of her ruler, and dragged it down to mark the blue paper stretched before her. Lifting both instruments from the page, she surveyed her work. The line extended just a bit too far off of the edge of her design, but it wasn’t too distracting.  
  
She still had to illustrate her designs for the new gears that worked inside the axle system, which would be time consuming and far too intricate for her liking. They were there, clear as day in her mind, but without the proper explanation of measurements and drawing, they meant nothing. This was the part of her work that grew too tedious. The  _before_ , before anything tangible could be made and actually held in her hands, to be put to good use. She was good at the conceptual but hated waiting for the physical.

 

Placing her hands at the edge of her large desk, she pushed her chair back. Drawing her arms straight, up over her head, she arched her spine against the stiff back of her chair. Dull, satisfying pops resounded deep within her vertebrae, the hem of her silk robe slipping down her arms and the length of her thighs to leave a cool trail in their wake.  
  
The underwire of her bra lifted up from her skin, trying to ride over the edge of her breasts. Annoyed with it, she dropped her arms and sifted her hands into the front of her robe, fingers catching the clasps and undoing them. She slipped the straps from her arms and tossed it to the floor where most of her other clothing had landed.  
  
If she was going to work from home, she would do is as comfortably as she pleased.  
  
This involved opening all of the windows in her apartment, bugs be damned. She kept nearly all of the lights off save for her bright desk lamp, and had the radio on its lowest volume setting, just for soft background noise.  
  
She slumped forward and guessed it had to be around two in the morning. The city sounds outside her window died around eleven, save for quick snippets of loud teenagers or gangsters zipping by, loud in their fast Satomobiles.  
  
She might be jealous of their ability to enjoy their youth, but there was still a source of pride in knowing her name was attached to their fun.  
  
Asami stood and stretched some more as she walked out of the light in her livingroom, down to the kitchen. There it was completely dark save for the pale yellow light drifting in through the small window above the kitchen sink. It spilled onto the edge of the countertop, reappearing as a small rectangle in the middle of the wooden floor. Motes of dust swirled in the light with small gnats, and she waved her hand through them as she crossed the floor to the icebox.  
  
Sometimes she became too absorbed in her work, and she forgot basic things like food. All she had was a partially eaten ice cream sundae Bolin had brought her two days ago. It had frozen to look as if it were still melting, the whipped cream still oddly stiff and filled with small holes.  
  
Having no other options, she took it, snapped the lid shut on the icebox, and sifted through her drawers for a spoon.  
  
Her countertop jutted out from the wall to create a small island, seeing as there was no room for a table in the small apartment. As often as she would end up eating her meals there on ratty barstools Bolin  _begged_  her to keep, him by her side with their elbows knocking at they ate, she would usually end up seated there alone. Eating her late dinner, she turned and jumped, plopping down on the top of the black marble counter and able to look out the small window.  
  
It felt odd to have the apartment to herself, she decided. Bolin had been staying more and more, and this was her first late night alone in weeks. Normally she enjoyed this, the quiet of night and her own company, free to do as she pleased. When he had stayed with her, he usually distracted her in any way capable, half of the time unaware that he snapped her from her thoughts so often.  
  
They had started having sex last week. And by start, it was one time, his  _first_  time, and it was just as awkwardly sweet as she had expected. They had talked about it beforehand, because she knew him well enough that he considered it important, that he wanted to do it right.  
  
She was slightly worried he had thought he did a terrible job, and was holding off. On the one hand, she was sympathetic. He was still so young.  
  
On the other, she had no idea how he  _didn’t_  beg to lie in bed all day, trailing his fingers over her body and learning as much as he could.  
  
They had gotten close a few times, his hands smoothing over and then tightly gripping, as if he were going to suddenly snap from his gentle nature to the boy back in the pro-bending ring. She _loved_ it, loved the promise that there was still something more animalistic in him. Yet just as soon as it happened, his hands would be gone, moved to a safer place and his lips would be less demanding.  
  
She didn’t want to pressure him.  
  
The sound of the tumblers in the lock clicking shook her from her thoughts. Frozen, she watched the handle, waiting to see it jiggle in case it were some burglar, picking the lock with special utensils. The handle stayed still as the inner workings were tampered with.  
  
It was metalbending.  
  
She relaxed and watched as the handle turned, door popping open the slightest crack, most of Bolin’s form blocking the light from the hall.  
  
“Oh,” he said, stepping into the kitchen. “Good evening, Miss.”  
  
She smiled and watched him shuck off the first layer of his uniform. She had seen him do it enough times by now to be capable of helping him, but she stayed seated.  
  
“What brings you here, Officer?” she asked.  
  
His head was ducked as he pulled off the armor on his legs, but she could see his cheeks apple with a smile. “I wanted to see you. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“No, not at all.”  
  
“It’s just,” he straightened, focusing on the plates on his arms. “My apartment is so  _empty_. While your’s has,” he let the plates down to the floor, underestimated the distance, and they quietly crashed into a small pile. “Well, your’s has you in it, for starters.”  
  
She shook with a silent laugh and scraped the last of her ice cream from the paper container. He stood in just the black under armor, the metal perfectly molded to his body like a second skin. It was safe to say this was one of her favorite things he ever wore, if only for the way the short sleeves cupped his rounded shoulders, and with the metal shield above the breastplate gone, the neckline curved around his collarbones to leave the start of his pale shoulders and neck exposed.  
  
He tugged off his hat and tossed it to the floor. Some of his hair spilled down to rest against his forehead, clumped together with sweat. He lazily dragged his hand through his hair to push it back, and brought his head up to grin at her.  
  
He had no right walking into her apartment, looking like that, smiling with his long dimples and not having any ulterior motives.  
  
Asami licked her lips clean, and leaned across the counter to toss her cup and spoon into the sink. “Come here.”  
  
His grin never faltered. The only time he could ever be quiet was in his bare feet, walking up to her towards the counter. He stood just before her with his arms at his sides, even though his girlfriend was right there in just a robe and underwear.  
  
She noticed the smudges of dirt on his cheek and the scratches on his nose. She frowned and lifted her hand to them, brushing the brown dust from his skin with her thumb.  
  
“What happened?” she asked.  
  
“Oh, just a little thing with the Agni Kais,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing we couldn’t handle.”  
  
Her fingertips pressed against his temple when she cupped his cheek, sweat pooling beneath them, mixing with the fine layer of dirt that covered his skin to turn to mud. The whites of his eyes and teeth between his parted lips popped, like they were illuminated despite the darkness of the kitchen.  
  
Asami uncrossed her legs and held Bolin’s eyes with her own as if daring him to look elsewhere. His jaw and temple flexed under her hand as he swallowed thickly, taking a short step forward. His hands grazed against the sides of her knees.  
  
She lifted her other hand to trace the edge of the metal around his neck. His skin was warm and the pads of her fingers glided with his sweat. His eyes were wide with nervous anticipation and fear, and she sure  _this_  was the first moment he had felt it all night, as if dangerous gangs were easier than summoning the courage to touch her.  
  
Lifting her feet, she hooked them around the backs of his thighs, inching him forward. He stumbled, already tilting his head eagerly as his mouth hovered against hers.  
  
He lifted his chin, already accustomed to their height difference, and pressed his lips against hers. He moved slowly, lips sliding against hers already wet, the few specks of dirt caught between them turning the kiss gritty. She quickly tasted sweat as beads traveled down the length of his nose, slipping into their mouths to taste of salt, mixing with her lipstick.  
  
She was slightly surprised when he dipped his mouth to capture her bottom lip between his, pulling before flicking his tongue along the waxy edge of her lipstick. His hands settled on her knees, practically covering them, and slid up to her thighs and stopping short just where the hem of her robe ended. The rough pads of his thumbs ran circles into her soft skin.  
  
He pulled his mouth away too quickly, leaving her mouth dangling open and resting his forehead against hers. He smiled and she saw her lipstick smudged against his rounded bottom lip.  
  
“You’re wide awake, aren’t you?” he asked.  
  
Asami breathed shortly through her mouth, amazed that he could even think straight. “Yes. Don’t stop.”  
  
She felt his brow furrow against her skin, sticky with sweat. His eyes flickered across her face, and he shrugged, all hesitation leaving his expression as he smiled to kiss her again.  
  
His hands slid further, under the heated silk of her robe, pausing at the edge of her underwear. He left them there to spread his fingers over the sides of her ass, and his thumbs pressed into the hollow dip of her hipbones. He often did this, he adored her hips, but there had always been many layers between them.  
  
Excited for his own boldness, she pulled her hands up to tangle in his hair, carding them back with her fingernails lightly dragging against his scalp. His resulting moan vibrated as his tongue slipped against hers. She messily tugged her hands back to the start of his hairline, digging her fingernails deeper this time and his groaning was louder, clicking at the back of his throat. He had bit back his sounds of pleasure during their first time, and she did not want a repeat of that.  
  
He pulled away again, and not expecting it, her hands fell to rest against his ears and pushed his hair up at odd angles. Her lipstick was completely covering his swollen lips. For being so masculine, she was often amazed at how feminine his features could be, from the soft puffs of his lips to his long, dark eyelashes. His green eyes popped through them now with a brightness that made Asami hold back any snaps of protest for stopping their kiss.  
  
“Can I…,” he paused and swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Can I try something?”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
His eyes darted and landed somewhere around her shoulder before answering. She could feel his ears burn red against her hands. “I think you’ll like it. If you don’t, that’s fine, just - uh, just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”  
  
She disentangled her fingers from his hair and cupped the sides of his face, lifting it to capture his attention. His face was hot now with embarrassment, but he was always an open book with his wide eyes  
  
She kissed him gently on his bottom lip where most of her lipstick had collected.  
  
“What do you want to do?” she asked, making sure her smile conveyed as much lighthearted affection as possible.  
  
He glanced down, but seemed to take her smile as proper encouragement. “Do you remember when I started at the academy?”  
  
She nodded and giggled. “Yes. I do.”  
  
He smiled back. “Remember when the Chief made me wear a blindfold for a week straight?”  
  
“Yes,” she laughed.  
  
“Well, I know you’re not an earthbender, but,” he pulled his right hand from under her robe, going to the belt that wrapped around his waist. “I think this’ll work.”  
  
In his hand was a black band of cloth. She looked at him, finding that he had gained confidence with her smiles and laughter, which had always egged him on. He took his cues from the way her mouth spread wide with giggles. Even with the pause between his offer and her answer, the eager glint in his eyes never left.  
  
It was different, she had to admit. Especially for just his second time. But he was offering and making it about her, and there was no way she would refuse.  
  
“Alright,” she said. “Let’s try it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Mmhm,” she nodded, pushing her hair from her shoulders to rest across her back. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. “It’ll be fun.”  
  
“Fun?” he repeated, as if testing the word for the first time.  
  
She felt the cloth lightly touch the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks, tightening as he pulled the ends to the back of her head. “This is meant to be fun, Bolin. And you are  _very_  good at fun.”  
  
He hummed in response, carefully tying the knot so as to keep her hair free from it. “So, I can talk?”  
  
“Talk all you want,” she said, and leaned back when she felt his hands free. “I love your voice. And I can’t see, but I  _can_  hear.”  
  
“Oh,” he said. She felt his hands at the curve where the soft muscle of her thighs moved out to her knees. His fingers drummed there feather-light. “ _Oh_. Alright. Ok, so. Put your hands on the counter.”  
  
“Alright.” She did as instructed. Her warm palms cooled instantly as they pressed against the cold marble.  
  
She heard him knock his knuckles against the surface.  
  
He paused, other hand slightly tensing around her thigh.  
  
“Did you see anything?”  
  
She frowned. “No.”  
  
“Alright. That’s fine. Hm,” he said, bringing his hand back to her legs. “Well, what do you see?” She opened her mouth to respond when he hastily added, “ _And don’t open your eyes_.”  
  
Her lips quirked up into a smile, and she let her fingertips push against the countertop, stiff in the same way she had seen him dip his hand into rock as if it were water. It resisted, as always.  
  
“What do I see?” she repeated, and his hands moved slightly, body rocking. “Did you just nod your head?”  
  
“Yes!” he exclaimed. “What else?”  
  
“The length of the countertop,” she said. “Your hands on my skin. My legs wrapped around your legs.”  
  
“Good. Look harder.”  
  
She bit down on her lip to try and control her grin, bending her knees to push him forward. He gasped lightly, and she could see his chest rise, dull light glinting in a line down the length of the black armour. She could see, even with the flap of armor before him, that his pants tensed with his growing erection. He was shocked as he bumped against the inside of her left thigh, but quickly smiled.  
  
“A bead of sweat just rolled down your neck,” she said.  
  
His laugh was deep and slow, similar to that gutteral moan she produced from him earlier. Anticipation spiked in her hips as her thighs flexed around his waist.  
  
“You’re good at this,” he whispered, and she felt him lean forward.  
  
She eagerly dropped her smile and opened her mouth, and felt his hot breath pass over her wet lips. They cooled quickly as the sensation stopped and suddenly, he was gone from her sight, no longer bending to kiss her.  
  
She could still feel him with her legs, but his face had disappeared.  
  
Out of the dark a wet kiss was pressed to her shoulder and she jumped, making him laugh as it bumped into his nose.  
  
She sucked in a deep breath as his laughter chilled the saliva that his kiss left on her. “ _Tease_.”  
  
“I  _never_  surprise you,” he said, awed. He mouth kissed her skin again and he trailed it up over her neck, which she tilted to give him more. “That was funny.”  
  
“Have any more jokes?”  
  
“Plenty,” he said, his nose hiding in the cave behind her earlobe, kissing her into her hairline. “Have you heard the one about -”  
  
She blindly reached out and slapped him somewhere on the arm. “I was kidding!” she laughed.  
  
He took her wrist and brought her hand back down to the counter, pulling his lips away from her skin. “You have to touch the counter. That’s the rule.”  
  
“There are rules?” she asked, smiling.  
  
“Oh, uh, not if you don’t -”  
  
She knew now exactly how to encourage him. “What are the rules,  _Officer Bolin_?”  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Then he snorted and shook a bit with his laughter.  
  
“Uh, alright,” he laughed, and he started to move back. Her legs freed him and suddenly, she was blind. “I need you to move back onto the counter.”  
  
“Like this?”  
  
She pushed back onto the counter until the backs of her knees cupped the edge.   
  
“Here, slide down to the end,” he said, his fingers tapping the outside of her knee to move her to the left.  
  
With the silk robe still beneath her, it was easy to glide across the surface down to the end of the counter. It did drag a little, the loose collar tugging open and her left breast was exposed. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight, watching her nipple pearl with the feel of cold air. She sat at the end of the counter, and imagined now that it seemed more like a bed, the sides narrow and the back long for her body to fall against. Her hands were flat against the marble behind her and her feet dangled. Bolin was nowhere in sight.  
  
She heard metal peel from his body, soft clinks as the long armor folded, settled gently on the ground.   
  
She felt the heat from his stomach near her knees before the skin touched her, his arms not touching her as they gripped the edges and boxed her in. Their body heat mingled in the air between them and she knew something had to happen, something had to give as there was no way he could hold back much longer. She tilted her head and waited for his breath to ghost across her lip, and the second it did, she would lurch forward and kiss him.  
  
Instead, she felt the ripples of his arms flexing as he squeezed the countertop, his stomach dancing as he laughed.  
  
“I hate to break it to you, but these countertops aren’t marble.”  
  
“ _What_ ,” she hissed.  
  
“Yeah. I’m glad we’re defiling them before you return them.”  
  
Before she had any chance to snap at him for being such a tease, his mouth latched onto her collarbone and quickly traveled down to the valley of her chest. Her words died in her throat and turned into a mangled moan, and she felt him smile as his lips kissed the underside of her breast, sending goosebumps across her skin.  
  
His mouth paused for a moment before his tongue darted out and flicked her nipple.  
  
She instantly sucked in a gasping laugh. “N-no, not like that.”  
  
“Like this?”  
  
His lips wrapped around the hardened flesh, all warm and wet and soft before his teeth gently grazed forward.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” she said, head tipping back. “Like that.”  
  
One of his hands lifted from the countertop, his fingers not even touching her as he pulled at the front of her robe, drawing her right breast free and the collar fell over her shoulder. He did not untie the loose knot or move to free her from the clothing. It was like a cave where her body heat condensed into something tangible, spreading out from her hips to pool everywhere his skin met hers. His hand dipped into the opening of the fabric and his hand wrapped around the side of her torso, fingers spread to stretch and feel as much of her as he could.  
  
His mouth left her nipple to make a trail of kisses across to the next one, but she leaned back until his lips puckered in the air.  
  
“ _Now_ ,” she said.  
  
He considered her demand. His fingers flexed before he dragged his palm down the soft planes of her stomach lifting as it caught against the bunching of her robe, just to latch onto the underside of her thigh. Her breath hitched in her throat as his second hand joined in at her other thigh, lifting her legs and sliding her forward until the countertop slipped from underneath her, causing her to lean on the small of her back.  
  
Bolin bent forward and started kissing a straight line down her front, pressing his lips deeper to her skin as he went, lifting off with satisfying pops.   
  
The last time they had gotten this far, he was so nervous and she had to stop and reassure him that she would be happy no matter what.  
  
Now he was making it lighthearted and  _fun_  and she breathily laughed as she leaned back on her elbows.  
  
His thumbs hooked under the band of her underwear and she lifted her hips to allow him to slide them down. It was slightly awkward, her legs higher in the air now, but he made it work for him. He drew her knees to bend up over his shoulders and lowered himself to her.  
  
When he kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh she nearly screamed at him.  
  
“ _Bolin_.”  
  
He laughed and his breath dragged against the aching skin beneath her black curls, and she squeezed her thighs together to push him forward.  
  
He laughed louder. “ _Ok_ , I get it. Relax.”  
  
She sighed shakily and slowly lowered her back fully against the countertop.  
  
This time, he didn’t hesitate.  
  
His tongue started at her entrance and moved up against the slick wetness of her folds, the full length of it dragging across her clit and making her gasp and smack her hands against the surface of the counter.  
  
Her eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold as he repeated the motion, making her hips lift into the air to meet him.   
  
He was slow at first, before finally branching out and flexing his tongue, swirling around her and pressing his lips down to suck. Her pelvis started responding of its own accord, thrusting shortly as his hands held the sides of her hips, thumbs digging into her hipbones. By now he was so emboldened that his usually gentle hands might leave bruises. With that thought her heartbeat quickened, fingers clawing at the smooth surface beneath her and looking for something to grab in her blindness.  
  
One hand left her side and she almost lifted her own to try and find it, draw it back to keep touching her, but she felt his fingers brush against the sensitive skin at the back of her thigh and froze. He continued working his tongue as his hand was hesitant at the skin surrounding her heat, touching the wetness there before drawing back.  
  
She moaned and dug her head back into the hard counter, arching with need.  
  
“ _Bolin_ , please,” she begged.  
  
With her encouragement, he slipped his first finger inside her.  
  
He tongue paused as her walls flexed around him, trying to draw him deeper. She gasped his name again and he returned to flicking and dragging his tongue, slowly pulling his finger out only to push it back in to the knuckle.  
  
He continued building her up, her chest heaving into the air as her back lifted, her silk robe pooling beneath her. Everything she touched was burning, ebbing out from the white hot center between her legs as he pulled out. He pushed back in with two fingers with ease, twisting them palm-up to curl inside her, hitting a spot in time with his tongue that made flashes of white stars pop behind her eyes.  
  
She ignored his supposed rules, lifted her hands from the counter, and blindly reached for his head. Her fingers curled around his hair and tugged, making him jerk forward with a groan that vibrated deep inside her.   
  
She was close to the edge, scrambling to scratch her fingernails against his scalp, hoping for him to be louder as she forced his face forward. He understood her need, tongue moving fast and fingers pulling in and out until he forced them deeper, as far as they could go before curling just as he sucked his lips over her clit and swirled his tongue rapidly again.  
  
She gasped his name and felt her entire body shake, as white hottness burned before her tightly shut eyelids, her body flexing of its own accord and there was just  _him_ , him and the hard surface of the countertop, everything heated and slipping with a coating of sweat.  
  
She road down the wave of her orgasm by drawing in deep breaths while he kept it up, legs twitching at the constant attention. Her hands scrambled this time to tug his hair up and away, because it was all too much.  
  
For a moment, it was just her panting for air, shoulder blades digging into the counter, breasts heaving. She figured the sight aroused him and a smile spread across her lips. However, he didn’t stay silent for long.  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
He was still so damn eager, his fingers now tapping anxiously against the sides of her ass, and she could tell he was shifting his weight from foot to foot in anticipation.  
  
She choked out a half-sob of laughter, head moving to the side as she tipped her body, freeing her legs from his shoulders. She relaxed and let herself laugh,  _really_  laugh as if he had told the funniest joke in the world, succombing completely to her euphoria.  
  
“Yes,” she said. “I liked it. Loved it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
She snorted and sat up, drawing the blindfold back with her thumb.  
  
His eyes were bright and luminous in the dark, a lazy grin spread across his face as he wiped her fluids from his mouth and chin with his hand. His hair stuck up at odd angles and some of her lipstick was still visible at the corners of his lips. Dirt still stuck to his skin like it lived there, and he still had on the dark pants of his uniform, cock straining against the fabric but his expression was so  _boyish_. He had unraveled her and stitched her back together again and he needed the praise just as much as he needed her. It was like looking at him for the first time.  
  
She shoved his hand away from his mouth, half clean, and pressed her lips against his roughly.  
  
He eagerly leaned forward to catch up with this new pace she was setting, but she drew back just as quickly as it started.  
  
She smiled at his dumbstruck expression.  
  
“It was perfect,” she said.  
  
His wide lips pulled into a smile. “I’m glad you liked it. We can do this every night after patrol, if you want.”  
  
“That sounds about right,” she said, sliding forward.  
  
He took a step back for her to touch the ground, legs slightly wobbling but as always, she held herself up. He tilted his head as he expected another kiss, but she surprised him by stepping forward, pressing his body flush against hers as her robe fell down to her elbows. His erection pressed against the inner curve of her thighs.  
  
She bent her head down with a wicked grin to his ear.   
  
“Your turn,” she whispered, dragging a hand across his chest as she moved away.  
  
The swing in her hips was more pronounced as she left the kitchen, letting her robe fall just as she had discarded all her other clothing earlier in the night.   
  
She shrieked with a laugh when he ran up behind her, scooping her into his arms and rushing to the bedroom.


End file.
